Let me face
by Isadora III
Summary: What does a deja-vu consist of? It consists of totally random facts of things, animals or people that come into contact with the subject, which provoke the feeling of a previously lived experience. And this is precisely what our heroes perceived when they met Ibris: an arrogant, self-centered and unfriendly girl. Who is she? What he wants? Why do you know so much about the keyblade
1. Chapter 1

A normal night, like so many others, this was the spectacle that appeared before her eyes, on another night she would spend sleepless.

There would have been nothing wrong with seeing a girl who can not sleep at night, except for the fact that she was walking through the deserted streets of her city. She was alone and walked with a slow and steady gait. Her clothes were covered with a dark cape, her salty eyes kept scanning the streets for something. The girl continued to walk for endless minutes until she found what she was looking for: a black creature was stalking around, as if it were looking for something. The girl covered her brown hair and part of her pale face with the hood of her cloak and two long sharp swords appeared in her hands, she eliminated in one fell swoop the creature, which disappeared into nothingness, making no noise.

-Stupid heartless!- She said, making the two weapons disappear and resuming her journey.

After about ten minutes she stopped in front of a house, entered a half-open window on the second floor, as she had been doing for so long that she had lost count.

Taking care not to make the slightest noise, she took off her cloak and hid it in a small chest near the bed. Before closing it began to rummage inside stopping to look a crumpled photograph and then put it back in place. She closed the case and put a greenish crystal in the lock, she heard the typical sound of the lock closing, that way no one could open it.

Then she went to bed, where, however, despite the tiredness, she could not get to sleep, her eyes began to examine the room: a normal room, without posters, with a small television and a shelf full of video games, comics and objects concerning the computer.

No one could have ever imagined that Ibris, the girl who was always alone, listening to music with a pair of earphones and renowned for her apathy, at night rushed around the city ready to eliminate monsters who tried to take possession of hearts of people. She snuffled loudly and then forced herself to sleep, but first turned her gaze to the window, from which the stars could be seen and at that moment she noticed something strange: a star. A common star that emanated a faint light and that suddenly died out, as if it had never existed. A very hard day awaited her.

When she arrived at school, she sat down at her usual place, ignoring all her friends.

\- Did you hear? It seems that even those creatures were seen last night, and like the last sighting, the guy who eliminated them came, -said a boy, who was sitting behind Ibris.

Ibris pretended not to be interested in the discussion.

-Bah, I think it's just fantasy. For years now this rumor has turned, and it seems strange to me that this person has nothing better to do than eliminate imaginary monsters every night. -The blonde girl who had just talked turned to Ibris.

-Hey, Ibris, what do you think? - she asked.

\- What are you talking about? Sorry, but I was not listening- replied Ibris, simulating an embarrassed smile.

-We were talking about that individual who appears at night. You say it really exists or not? - asked the second boy.

-Bah, all stupid things.- Ibris replied. -Rather ...- she said trying to change the subject. - Does any of you have a newspaper? This night I thought I saw a strange phenomenon, but it could have been the fault of the hour.-

-Still those problems of insomnia?- The blonde asked when she was giving her phone.

-Unfortunately ... Thanks- answered Ibris, taking the device and looking among the latest news. If she was right, the news had to be on the front pages, if not the first. And indeed she was right. -Disappearance of a star in the constellation of Ottuno!- The title cited.

-What? How does a star disappear into air in a few seconds?

-Ah, do not ask me, Clare. I've never been interested in the stars, -she replied.

Clare was an energetic and sporty girl, with blonde hair and cerulean eyes, Ibris had known her for years, she was her classmate, her best friend, her sister. Yet Ibris never had the courage to open up with her about her greatest regret, her greatest weight.

-Hey, Ibris, what's wrong?- She asked, noticing how the girl was immersed in her thoughts.

-Eh? No nothing, excuse me, I was lost in my thoughts, -she said, then take a notebook and start writing.

-It's not possible ...- Kairi said. - The Heartless and the Nobody should not cease to exist after the defeat of Xemnas? -

-So it should have been,- Sora said, folding the letter and putting it in her pocket.

-This means that the worlds risk being attacked again,- added Riku.

-Yes, and this can only mean one thing... -Sora began. - Restart our journey.- Sora seemed enthusiastic about the idea of traveling with his friends. After trying in vain to pass the examination of mastery could not wait to start another adventure with his best friends.

-Will Lea come too?- Kairi asked.

-Maybe. What do you think about Riku? - asked the silver-haired master keyblade. Riku, however, was not paying attention to the conversation.

-Earth calls Riku! -

-Yes? Sorry I was distracted, -he said. He had a strange feeling.

-You think that Lea will come with us? -

-Probable.- was his dry reply. -We are going to get ready! -

-Yes, sir!-

After the lessons Ibris made to go back home, Clare tried to fit her in a lunch at the new club but without success. The girl walked through the streets when her phone rang, not even paying attention to the number on the screen, she already knew who was.

-Hello... Yes ... All right ... By when? ... I'll be ready ... seriously ?! But this does not complicate things? ... ok, I'll wait ... I'll see you tonight.- she hung up and then hurry up. If Hart was right then she would meet them soon. How much time had passed? She did not even know it either. She hurried home to get ready: she changed her uniform with a shortsuit, high boots to the knee and a belt from which a long strip of pink fabric with floral trimmings ran from the end that covered her right leg almost to at the ankle. They had not dressed in that way for centuries, and perhaps those clothes started to be tight. She looked at herself in the mirror, observing the features of her face framed by long hair partly held in a small bun. She looked at her reflection with undecided and then take her phone and type in a long number. After a couple of seconds, her interlocutor answered.

\- Hey Doc! It's me, I need a favor, -she said, touching her steel prosthesis. No one knew how Ibris had lost her right leg, even Clare was aware of it, when the girl took the subject Ibris always changed the subject making it understand her will to keep this information secret. After the call was ready to leave.

-Why do you need a new prosthesis? - Clare's voice made her jump. When did she enter? The blonde was standing in the doorway of her room and holding a plastic bag full of food.

-Were not you at lunch? - asked the brunette trying to remain impassive.

-I did not want to leave you alone. Why do you need a new prosthesis? Does it hurt?-

-I'm leaving! You can keep the emergency keys. I will not go home for a while .- needless to hide the truth at this point. Clare's cerulean eyes widened.

-Leave? For where? Why? When?-

-This evening.-

-Why do not you tell me? You do not trust me? We've known each other since childhood! - Ibris took the box near the bed and without looking at her friend told her not to meddle.

\- Explain that you take it lately? You were already suspicious but now ... now it's even worse. Whatever happened, we can solve it together. -

-Clare- Ibris pushed her away from the door and with a cold, impassive and cruel look she told her -Never come closer to me if you care about the life.- before Clare could retaliate the earth trembled. Ibris ran out of the house to find the streets full of heartless.

-But ...- Clare did not finish her statement that Ibris launched the attack. They were simple neoshadow but their number worried her. They had found it. She could not wait any longer, she had to leave immediately. Immersed in her thoughts she did not see the heartless that was about to hit her from behind. When she noticed it was too late, the shot that was now ready to cash but did not arrive.

-Are you okay?- Asked a young guy with silver hair and with a keyblade in his hand. -I admire your desire to fight, but your swords will not be able to stop them- she told him as she started the attack again. Ibris was banned for a moment and then unsheath the blades and exterminate a dozen heartless in a few seconds.

-My katanas are as efficient as your keyblade,- she said in her pedantic tone as the boy looked at her in surprise.

-Riku, careful! - said two guys. A brown pointed hair young man and a red-haired girl. Riku whipped around hitting a full-bodied Nobody nearby. The two newcomers joined the clash and when all the heartless were defeated Ibris scoured the surrounding area noting that Clare was no longer there.

-She must have been safe.- She thought, -Better like that!- She started to leave.

-Hey! Wait! - said the dark one. -Thanks for your help. I am Sora. They are Riku and Kairi.- the boy was lively.

-How do you know the keyblade? - said the albino instead. Straight to the point. Ibris wanted to ignore them and continue on her way but it was too risky to stay in the city. She turned around, looking at the three and with one of her fake smile introduced herself.

\- I'm Ibris.-

-How do you know the keyblade? - again with that question.

-I know a lot of things.- was her answer.

-Such as?-

-Like the heartless, the nobody, the guardians, Xehanort,- she said that name in a slow and intimidating tone.

-You're on his side, are not you?-

-I am not on the side of anyone except mind sweetness. Even if I would be happy to sell some information.

-To sell? But we do not have so much money- the redhead made her way.

-Information in exchange for a passage with the gummyship.-

\- You also know the gummyship.- Riku seemed irritated by the figure before them.

-If you take me to Radian Garden, I can tell you what I know.-

Getting that passage was easy, too easy. The gummyship was not very large, it seemed designed for just four people.

-We were still going to Radian Garden. We stopped in that world only because of the heartless.-Sora told her as she helped Ibris to get on the shuttle. Ibris had just had time to take her specially shrunk box before departure.

-You know ... you're really stupid: you make me go up without even making sure she has told the truth.-

-Sora's Idea.- the albino grumbled. Sora smiled radiantly, she wanted to try to trust, she did not know why but she wanted to. -We are still waiting for answers. Who are you?-

-Yet? My name is Ibris and I had a pretty lousy life to know all about this stupid war between light and darkness. -

-Are you a guardian ?- Kairi asked her. - Toy have a very strong light.-

-If you like to call me like that.-

-So why do not you use your keyblade to fight?- Sora summoned her royal chain proudly.

-My business will be, no?- At that moment her phone rang.

-Yes? ... I'm sorry I did not have time to call you ... I know ... I know ... I promise ... you do not have to worry is locked ... yes ... see you there ... hi!. -She hung up, finding herself looking at the three of them.

-I hope there is the autopilot.-

-That girl is strange.- Kairi made off after her long talk with the brunette.

-We're giving you a ride and we do not have a shred of information yet.-

-Riku, calm down.- Sora told him. -Getting nervous does not do anything.-

-It could be our enemy.-

-She's a guardian! Kairi answered.

-Also Xehanort.-

As the three argued Ibris listened to the conversation, pretended to sleep while deciphering everything that was happening. Of course, she could have used it but she already knew what she would find out. She smiled a little 'seeing their naivety or maybe she was a great actress. She felt Riku scold Sora and, although her eyes were closed, she could perfectly imagine the scene. She turned her back to the three of them while she thought of Clare: she had left the girl alone, she knew she had lost her friend but she told herself that it was right, she had already lost too much in recent years.


	2. Chapter 2

-We've been here for two days and you're already being punished? -Kairi could not believe his ears.

-I have not done anything. That black bat did all.- The red defended himself.

-To tell you the truth, you answered it in tone.- Riku corrected.

-You do not joke. We do not have to stay here forever but only time to find the lock. That costs you to grit your teeth for a while.- female voice replied.

\- Hear who is talking.-

Ibris was awakened by a deafening noise: an alarm to be exact. She had not even noticed that she had fallen asleep.The control room was lit by a reddish light and while the girl stood up she was not surprised by seeing Sora behind the wheel. The gummyship was carrying out an over-speed landing procedure

-How would you say you did not check if anyone was underneath? What do we do in case we hit someone? - and judging by Riku's not too calm tone, Sora did not know how to make a decent maneuver.

-Set up the suspended stop program.- she said in a voice high enough to be heard despite the alarm.

-Do not touch all the keys at random!- Kairi was reproaching, completely ignoring the brunette. Ibris snorted as he approached the panel and pulled a green knob. The gummyship stopped suddenly and settled, the reddish light and the alarm stopped.

-Was it so difficult! -She said sarcastically as she adjusted a rebellious tuft.

-How did you know it would stop?- Kairi asked as she recovered her breath.

-The latest models of gummyship provide a landing mode that does not touch the ground.- then turned to the guy behind the wheel. - Now press the button next to the handle and land decently. - Sora did as he was told and once the button was pressed the shuttle collapsed to the ground.

-I told you to land not to let it fall! - Sora laughed under the grim look of Riku.

-Come on, I'm sure nobody was hurt ... and then making mistakes can happen also to me. We only hope that it did not fall near Cid ... - he said. A voice was heard screaming

-YOU!-

-Insense vain ... - the albino sighed as he opened the doors and began to descend. Outside the shuttle there was the blond mechanic Radian Garden with his usual cigarette in his mouth.

-What the hell is going on?-asked a young man with red hair and green eyes.

-These brats at times drive me crazy!- shouted Cid with a red face.

-Sorry, it's my fault.- said Sora with an embarrassed face.

-Always the usual eh?-Lea laughed. While Cid ranted against the young Ibris came down from the gummyship.Silence fell for a few minutes, while Cid and Lea watched the girl.

-Who are you? - asked the red, as if nothing had happened.

-She is another keeper.- Kairi replied, trying to keep Riku from saying something unpleasant and offensive.

-Hey Cid! The new model is pretty nice.- she smiles under the strange eyes of the four keepers.

-Ibris! - greeted the man. -I have not seen you for a while. Are you here for the leg? -

-Yes and no. I came for other reasons but a check will not hurt.- joked and then turn to those who had scrounged a passage.

-Well thank you very much.-

-Wait a minute.- The silver stopped her. - A deal is a deal. You said that if we accompanied you to Radian Garden you would have told us what you know. -

\- I said I could tell you. Condition of possibility. - smiled and then turned his back to his interlocutors -Ciao.- said that began to run and then disappear behind the first alley. The boys gave up well taken to the idea of following her even though in reality Ibris had not gone very far: she had stopped in the street parallel to the previous one, hoping not to be followed.

-I told you it would end badly,- said a tall, thin young man. Her skin was fair, her blonde hair was long enough to be a boy, and her toes were bluish, her eyes were gray and she stared sternly at the girl. Hart and Ibris had known each other for years, and rarely the girl had seen that look so severe.

-It would not have happened if you had warned me of their arrival in the city.-

\- They will talk to Cid.-

-Was I supposed to pretend anything?- She asked, a little angry. The two began to walk along the almost deserted street.

-You could at least try to stay unnoticed.- Ibris noticed that Hart was wearing a crumpled white shirt, a black sleeveless jacket with scottish motifs at the ends combined with tight pants.

-Do not comment.- He intimated, sensing her thoughts. - And do not get distracted. They'll come looking for you. -

-Are you referring to them or to Xehanort?-

-Both of them. You are more serene than I expected. -They had now come to a small house. Difficult to distinguish it from the others, same structure, same yellowish walls, same fixtures but it was home.

-I told you that it was locked, right?- Ibris entered the house. At Radian Garden there were no keys or lock, everyone had great confidence in the next, and there was a state-of-the-art security system.

-You must be careful. It is not a toy. You can not afford to break

-I want to go with them.- Ibris did not give Hart time to finish the sentence. The boy's eyes widened.

-Are you crazy?! And the plan? -

\- I will respect it but if we ask Yuel to do what you know and I can join them ... maybe ... maybe I can help you. I can not afford to waste any more time, we've lost too much. -

-If something happens I can not help you.-

-I can get away from myself. If I succeed ... if I have even a small part to do it, maybe we will have hope. Hart I do not want to disappear.-

-Not even me.- the boy snorted. -Neither do I want to stay with my hands and I do not want to leave you alone.-

-I will not be alone,- she replied.

-Do not touch all the keys at random!- Kairi was reproaching, completely ignoring the brunette. Ibris snorted as he approached the panel and pulled a green knob. The gummyship stopped suddenly and settled, the reddish light and the alarm stopped.

-Was it so difficult!- She said sarcastically as she adjusted a rebellious tuft.

-How did you know it would stop?- Kairi asked as she recovered her breath.

-The latest models of gummyship provide a landing mode that does not touch the ground.- then turned to the guy behind the wheel. - Now press the button next to the handle and land decently. - Sora did as he was told and once the button was pressed the shuttle slowly descended to the ground.

-Well,- said the girl. -Where we are?-

\- In a world quite devastated by the heartless according to the sensors. We were forced to stop here. -answered Lea.

-Ah well... fun.-

-You know I've seen everything,- Sora said, looking at the sky. -But a red sky with a laughing sun? Never happened! And a huge building with three skulls and two giant candles? - the show was nothing short of incredible. That world seemed to come out of an impressionist painting.

-Sora, I have now given up on finding a "normal" world. -Riku said.

Ibris continued to watch the sky absorbed in her thoughts, they were very far from Radian Garden, perhaps a days trip. Whatever Yuel had done, worked.

-Hey, you! - a voice interrupted his thoughts, it was an ash-haired girl, dressed in a black raincoat and accompanied by a guy with white hair surrounded by a band, dressed in yellow and with teeth that vaguely remembered to those of a shark.

-Who are you? - asked the boy in a calm tone despite the look grim and penetrating. -We have never seen you before in these parts-

-Here ...- began Sora. - We are making a trip all over the world and we ended up here without even noticing ... - Riku almost killed the brunette, could he be so stupid?

-A pretty poor excuse. You can not invent anything better? - the girl asked rightly. -If you do not tell us the truth we would be forced to capture you and bring you from the Shinigami.-

-Try it!- answered Lea, taking her to the other custodians.

-As you want. Soul, are you ready? - The boy smiled and then light up and lose the human form. The light went directly into the hand of the girl, then take the shape of a sickle with the blade of red and black.

-What? It turned into a sickle! - Kairi said surprised.

-This makes things more difficult for me. I will not be able to use all my strength. -Lea commented, snorting as she summoned the Keyblade.

\- Of course you're grumpy today. Is it because of all this madness? -Ibris joked.

-Madness?- Kairi asked. -What do you mean?-

-Oh, nothing important,- he replied.

-Maka, that's not a normal weapon,- said Soul's voice from the scythe.

-What do you mean?-

-Stop Maka!- Said a voice not far from them.

-Professor Stein! These are probably Arachne's spies! - replied the boy, pulling his head and an arm out of the scythe blade. A man approached the boys, he was tall enough and thin, the body full of scars that covered even the clothes, but what caught the attention was his head. Or rather what came out of his head.

-H-He has a ... screw in the ... head ... - Kairi said stammering about to faint.

-This world is too weird for Kairi.- Lea laughed, grabbing the girl's arm.

-World? - Maka asked, while the scythe lit up to return to human form. -How do you mean -this world-? - Saying that Riku was disconsolate was a euphemism, he made a mental note to remember to plug the mouths of Sora and Lea with insulation tape. Ibris was laughing at the albino's face.

-Are you saying that you come from another planet?- Soul asked.

-I apologize for the behavior of my friends,- intervened Ibris, taking a step forward.

-You would be ...? - asked the man adjusting his glasses.

-Ibris, I came to visit a friend of mine, I know she was injured in the events of the last days.- Ibris smiled sweetly under the curious eyes of those present.

-Your friend?-

-Hikari Nadashi. It's the second year. -The professor looked puzzled but finally nodded.

-Yes in the infirmary, has not yet regained consciousness.-

-Wait, professor.- Maka stopped him by selling that the man was going to make his way to the girl. -And if they were here to attack the school from the inside? -

-Do not you think Arachne has anything better to do than get interested in second-year students?- Hikari should not have been involved and the only people informed about his condition are his parents. -The boys were thus taken to the infirmary. Along the way Lea joined the blackberry.

-How did you do it?- He asked in a low voice.

-What?-

\- Know all that information. Are you from this world? -

-No,- she answered dryly. -But I had a lot of luck.- Arrived before the infirmary Ibris was the first to enter. There was a long series of white beds, Ibris looked for the girl named previously but found himself in front of a blue-haired boy, flanked by a girl with black hair and dressed like a ninja.

-Who are you? - asked the boy, and then leave to her ready to punch him, which the caretaker simply avoided moving.

\- You're a hard nut, eh? But you have no hope against me, Black Star, the one who will overcome even the gods! - the boy screamed and the only sound of his voice was able to make them on the nerves,

-But if you have not even managed to hit me ... - he pointed out making the boy go so furious.

-How can you talk to me like that? Tsubaki, come! - he said turning to the girl, who nodded and then turn into a small sword in the hands of the boy.

-We see if this time you'll still be lucky! - He shouted, throwing himself to the attack again, Ibris dodged it again.

-What? Who are you?-

-Sorry, this information is confidential,- he replied.

-What do you say, is it the case to enter? - Asked Sora, who had remained with the other guardians on the threshold to observe the clash.

-Well, I doubt something could happen to you, do not you?- Riku replied. -After all, that guy does not seem very strong ... -

-You can know what you're doing? - Soul asked the boy, who only noticed at that moment of the other boys.

-Uh? And what are you doing here? And who are those? -

-If you had not immediately tried to hit me, I would have explained that that girl who is fainted here is a friend of mine and I came to visit her.- Ibris replied, pointing to a girl who lay unconscious and full of wounds in a bed.

-What happened to her?- Riku asked, seeing the deep wounds of his body.

-We do not know. We found her in that state and our care turned out to be useless. -Ibris seemed about to say something before closing his mouth again. He approached the bed, noticing a mark on Hikari's neck.

-She was strangled.- she noted.

-It seems so.- the professor replied. -But we do not know who or what could have done such a thing.-

-Can I have a moment alone with her?- He asked, feigning a sad and melancholy tome. The man and the four students nodded as they left the room. Once the door was closed Ibris turned to the four custodians.

-It's definitely a simile's work.- He said seriously. -The signs are those of the arms of the nobody.-

-Ehm ...- Sora started to say. -Thanks for having remedied ...-

-You should be more careful about what you say. Sometimes you have to improvise a cover and it's not always easy but to flaunt the truth to the four winds is not the best solution-

-In fact you seem particularly comfortable with the "covers" - the sneer Riku emphasizing the last word. -How do you know this girl?- He asked her.

-I did not know her- was her answer. -It was to get us out of trouble.-

-It is highly impossible that you have perfectly matched his name.-

-I'm a lucky girl.- The situation was again taking an uncomfortable turn for her.

-Riku enough! - Kairi stopped him. -It was our fault, Ibris remedied, we should just thank you.-

-Leave Kairi alone, it's not a big deal for me. I'm used to it. -She was used to receiving that bitter look, to be the scapegoat, to receive innumerable disappointments. Now he needed his smile, his laugh, his company but he knew he would never get them back. She had gone now, forever. Maybe it was destiny to get her out of those sad thoughts when her phone rang but Ibris's face changed when she saw the name on the display: Clare.

-Well and now? - he ran away. If he answered a long quarrel was waiting for him, but if he did not then the calls would not have ended.

-Do not you answer?- Asked Sora.

-No,- he said as he refused the call and put down the device. -It was not an important call.- immediately after a nurse there forced to leave because the visiting time was now over.

-I think we need to look for the keyhole- said Lea as they walked along a long, semi-deserted corridor.

-A nobody is born when a person loses his heart so I think the heartless number is even higher than what is reported by the radar. We'll have to be careful. -Was Riku's suggestion.

-I do not know who the heartlesss are.- interrupted Maka who had approached them along with Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki. -But if I'm in town, they might have been infected by madness.-

-Madness?- Kairi asked. -As far as I know madness is not infect-able.-

-The question is more complicated,- said a voice, while a black-haired boy with three horizontal white stripes on the left side of his head and who had a skull-shaped bow tie came in through the door accompanied by two identical girls.-It is here that we must all be careful not to give in to madness.-

-Kid! So are you aware of them too? - asked Black Star.

-I and my father saw them coming out of a strange shuttle. But there is one thing that surprised us in a particular way.-

-Only one thing?- Sora asked ironically.

-Your souls ...- the boy began. -They are not symmetrical at all!- The guards looked at him surprised by this exclamation, while the others wore a hand to their faces.

\- They are completely asymmetric! They are horrible! I'm senseless! - Kid continued, starting to cry out of despair.

-Do not worry,- Maka told the caretakers. -He's a maniac of symmetry, he can not stand anything.-

-No one told him that his appearance is not symmetrical?- Riku asked, and then he watched the boy sit down in a depressed state.

-I know, but it's not my fault ...- he said softly.

Kairi was about to scold Riku again when the floor beneath them began to shake.

-What's going on?- Asked Black Star, trying to stay upright.

-Something is hitting the school,- Soul replied, approaching the window to see better. -Hey, there's a flying boy who is ... hitting the school with black balls!? -

To hear that phrase, Kid seemed to regain strength.-What ?! Liz, Patti! -

-Here we go again,- said the taller girl, as she and the other turned into a pistol in the hands of Kid, who grasped them with the trigger upward.

-No, wait! - Kairi shouted in vain, while the boy made a flying skateboard appear out of nowhere, with which he threw himself out the window.

-Holy shit, that's Xigbar! - Sora shouted. -He has no hope against him.-

-Xigbar, eh? It could be an interesting challenge ... Let's go Tsubaki! - shouted Black Star, while his partner turned back into a sword and then jumped out of the window.

-You do not want to stay out of the party, do you, Maka?- Asked Soul, turning into a scythe.

-Even if I wanted to go with you,- she replied smiling, and then followed Black.

\- Accident ... it is useless to talk with them ... - said Ibris, and then jump out the window followed by Sora, Riku and Kairi. Kid immediately fired two shots at Xigbar, who deflected them as if nothing had happened. From below, Black Star jumped up, ready to hit him with his sword.

But Xigbar took the sword with his free hand and using it as a drag, pushed the warrior away.

Behind him instead Maka and Soul were coming, ready to hit him in full, but they too were stopped as if nothing had happened.

\- Accident, it's really strong ... - commented the voice of Soul from inside the scythe.

-Next, you put me much more in trouble than that.- Xigbar scoffed, then move away from the three warriors simply raising the wind around himself.

Ibris launched himself against him with his katanas but his attack was blocked -What are you going to do this time? - he asked in a low and intimidating tone,

-The usual.-

\- We will not allow it, you know it well! -

-We'll see,- he replied, then tried to hit the girl with his bullets, also managed to save a blow from Sora.

-Oh but you look. Roxas, what a pleasure-

-Simply with this story! - Sora shouted. - Roxas is Roxas, and I am me! We are two distinct and separate people! -

\- It is a pity that you do not accept darkness. You would be much stronger. -

-Do not underestimate me! I can beat you! -

-You have not even managed to finish a simple exam and would you like to defeat me?- Xigbar replied, then took Sora by the neck and threw it at Riku, knocking both of them to the ground.

-Now it's our turn!- Said Lea and Kairi together, then flinging a sphere of fire and a light, which hit Xigbar in full, throwing it at the school.

-We tried to hit him without success and they as if nothing had taken him ... - said Soul, again in his human form. -But who are those two guys? -

Maka instead had eyes wide open. -It can not be ... - he said with difficulty.

-What's up?- Asked Black Star.

-I imagine you noticed it too, right? - Kid said, looking towards the six boys.

-How is it possible?-

-What are you talking about?- Tsubaki asked, coming out of the ruins that had submerged her.

-Their souls are particularly unusual ...- replied Kid.

-Sorry, but I do not think it's the best time to say that our souls, which I have not yet understood how you can see, are not symmetrical .- Sora intervened as she landed next to them to catch her breath.

\- We do not talk about symmetry. See, each of us has a particular form of the soul. But yours ... has an unusual shape ...- Maka said.

-To not talk about the girl ... his is really strange.-

-What do you mean?- The boy asked as he dodged a few shots.

-It's almost creepy ...- one of Kid's guns said.

-He seems to have only half a soul,- concluded the other.

\- Whatever you say, you stay here. Xigbar is not an opponent of your reach. -Sora replied, then flew back to Xigbar.

-I'm sorry, but I'm not going to pay any attention to it. Tsubaki, demonic sword mode! - said Black Star, while the sword changed shape and black marks appeared on his face.

-Who ruins the symmetry of the school can not pass smooth. Liz, Patti, get ready for the Death Cannon! - Kid said, while his guns were starting to change shape.

\- And what do we do Maka? Are we out of the games? -Asked Soul, and then turned back into a scythe.

-I would say that the witch hunter will come in handy,- she replied, as the scythe lit up and grew larger.

Xigbar managed to hit Kairi and Lea backing them up, which allowed Riku to hit him with a double blow. Ibris followed him.

-Honor,- said Xigbar. -I did not think you would have faced me together! -

-You're forgetting about us! - Sora screamed, reaching him followed by the other custodians.

-Arrange Xigbar,- Riku told him. - We are in numerical advantage, you can not win! -

-Sure?- Xigbar asked, then creating a sphere of darkness in front of him.

-Now!- Shouted Black Star, pointing to Xigbar with Tsubaki in his hand.

-Death Cannon! - Kid shouted from the ground, while his two guns had become similar to two bazookas, and that at that moment they fired two beams of energy directed towards the keeper of the darkness. Following the ray of light, there was Maka, whose scythe was now twice as much as before, who was preparing to hit the caretaker. The first attack on reaching Xigbar was the Death Cannon, which hit him full, though I left him unharmed. Then it was the turn of Star Black and Maka who were sent back to earth as if nothing had happened, while Soul returned to its human form.

-Now to do it!- Xigbar shouted, creating another sphere of darkness. He seemed about to throw it when suddenly he stopped, the sphere became smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

-It would not be fun to eliminate you now.- She looked at the boys mocking on the ground and then open a dark passage, next to his opened a second -But I leave you in good hands.- Xigbar disappeared and a figure came out into the open. It was impossible to describe it accurately: the face was covered by a black mask that recalled the tight and semi-creased suit. Ibris's eyes widened as the figure pointed a dark keyblade on the presents, the world became silent, its brain worked at an unthinkable pace, it was estranged from everything and everyone so much that it did not hear the words Riku addressed to the enemy. Only when he saw him dash against him the girl shook himself and told him to stop. Riku, however, did not pay attention to her and broke the fight with the young man, or at least Riku attacked with an impressive speed while the masked figure merely defended himself. Ibris interposed the two by blocking the attacks with his swords -Riku stop! - he said again interrupting the clash.

-What are you doing? Are you crazy? -Asked the boy.

-I do not believe me but you do not have to hit him. It is not ... oh heck it is too difficult to explain! - Rotating the swords he managed to increase the distance between the two. Riku looked, suspiciously, while the other keepers were on the sidelines at Lea's suggestion. Ibris ignored all those looks and then lingered on the masked young man, who had not moved in the least.

-I do not want to fight and you will not need it. You do not know me but I can help you: going back and forth does not have to be pleasant-

-They are looking for ...- the boy said in an unclear voice -... they try, look and get angry- the tone of his voice was read raised while holding his head in his hands.

-What are they looking for?- The girl asked as she tried to approach. The boy seemed to say something but his voice had again reached a too low tone, then he pushed away Ibris, who looked at him in amazement.

-Do you remember me?- He said, and then he saw the figure disappear into a dark corridor. He tried to grab it before it was too late but in vain. -Damn!-

\- Damn you, too grown chestnut! - Riku told her as he grabbed her by the collar of the shirt. -I thought I had a plan? -

-I never said I did.- It was his answer.

-I do not understand why the King insists so much that you come with us.- he said sourly while with a total absence of grace he pushed her to the ground. -Who was that guy? You know it, do not you? Why do you know one of Xehanort's allies? - meanwhile Sora, Kairi, and Lea had come too close though they kept a distance.

-It's not on Xehanort's side! -

-It did not seem to me. said Lea in a calm and calm voice. -Was he your friend?- Asked the red man with a note of empathy in his voice. He too had lost a dear friend because of Xehanort and felt sorry for that girl who clung to an absolutely vain hope.

-Yes but ...- sighed- Forget it. I do not understand why I keep wasting time.- said this went to Maka and Soul to ascertain their condition. Riku was ready to continue the brutal conversation.

-He was a friend of her.- Hs told him again. -You can not expect it to stay watching as you pierced it with the keyblade. What would you have done if it had been Sora? - the concerned person winced as a shiver ran through his back.

Ibris after ascertaining that no one was seriously injured gave a last farewell to Hikari Nadashi and then, without addressing any of the custodians, returned to the gummyship. It was bigger than the one he had left his city with, there were about five rooms, excluding the control room: four bedrooms and a small kitchen. Ibris was surprised to find his trunk in one of the rooms but in the end did not care that much, he threw himself on the bed immersed in his thoughts. He had not even called Hart to tell her what had happened but did not have the strength to face a conversation. But the silence did not last forever because someone knocked on his door.

-I'm not there,- he said in a lazy voice. Lea seemed to care about the answer received and within the same. Ibris knew he wanted, he wanted to do something that she hated: to talk.

-I'm sorry,- he said simply as he leaned against the doorframe.

-You must not.-

-Riku is impulsive when it comes to the organization but you have to understand it ... they showed it to you. I mean ... I too would have passed a lot and if I spoke with us maybe even Riku could

-No thank you.- She struck her while lying on the bed and without looking at the red.

-I just say you'd feel better if you decided to be a little 'more open. I know it's difficult

-Stop talking like you know me!- She screamed as she snapped to her feet. - Because it's not like that! You do not know me! So do not tell me what to do or how I should behave! You do not know anything about me!-

-Sorry ... I did not mean to offend you.- Ibris seemed to realize the gravity of the things just said.

-No ...- he said more calmly. -Excuse me ... you were trying to cheer me up, I'm the one who exaggerated ... the fact is that this mission is important to me and I have to complete it at all costs.

-Is that why you do not want to answer those calls?- Lea began to smile as Ibris turned on the phone's display. -I do not know who it is but it seems you do not want to talk to us.-

-I would prefer that you forget me.-

-Friends never forget anything else.- Laughed the red. -See to call back, you will be worried about yourself.- the phone began to ring. -Just in time,- said Lea, -I leave you alone.- He left while Ibris answered.

-Sorry if I did not call, I was busy.-

-Do not worry, I just wanted to know how it was going.- Hart's voice seemed tired, as if he had run for miles without stopping. Ibris wait a few seconds before resuming talking.

-Ibris? - said his interlocutor no longer hearing his voice.

-Sorry, I had to see if anyone was there. Yuel has created a good cover for me, it will hold up for a while but we have a bigger problem: Xigbar knows I'm moving. -

-And so far everything was calculated.-

-I saw Vanitas.-

-What?! - Hart shouted to such an extent that Ibris was forced to move the device away from the ear. -Are you sure?-

-It was him but did not seem willing to fight, he just defended himself.-

-Maybe it just happened,- the boy reasoned.

-But what is most important is that he recognized me. He said my name ...-

-If my theory is right, it should be logical to recognize you. But I wonder how to do something so risky-

-Do you think it was a way to provoke me? -

-I do not think Xehanort either understood our plans well and expected a certain reaction from you.- Ibris snorted disconsolately.

-So he had what he wanted. I had to block Riku when he tried to hit him. I had to ... I do not ever make a right one! -

\- Do not blame yourself. You could not know that. Anyway ...- Hart cleared his throat - I tried to contact Cosmos ...-

-And...?-

-Anything. I can not talk to her. -

-You think that...-

-No. Cosmos is above the simple rules ... maybe, however- he stopped to catch his breath -I think it's not totally certain that there is someone ... it is, someone like us.

-Some idea?-

-I was thinking of using the same method that we used the first time to contact her.-

-Tears,- concluded the girl. -I have it ... or at least I have all but yours and that of ...-

-I'll go to take the tear of Lucina.- Ibris eyes widened.

-What?! No! You can not!-

-Ibris- called her in a severe tone.

-No Hart! You can not. It's hers! -

-Lucina is dead, Ibris. Do you think she'd rather see us banging our heads against the wall when we have a solution served on the silver platter? -

-But ... do as you believe ... but do not tell me when you do: I do not want to imagine you while her grave.-


End file.
